How Many Licks?
by TickleMonster69
Summary: I got bored at three am and here is the result. Not for the faint of heart.


Joey is a bright merry ten year old boy with an age old question. How many licks does it take to get to the center of his tootsie pop? The curious boy had been pondering this for days before he came to a decision. He will ask his trusty neighbor, Mr. Cow. Joey exits his house, excitedly skipping down the walkway to the oak door that lead to Mr. Cow. Taking a breath, Joey plants three steady knocks on the door. He listens for footsteps in the house. He hears only a grumble before the door clicks open. Mr. Cow stands before the boy, smiling as warm and friendly as ever. "Mr. Cow," Joey begins eagerly, "I have a question."

"Why of course, my boy," Mr. Cow responds graciously. He opens the door to his humble home. "Do step inside."

Joey nods and enters the cozy home of Mr. Cow. He waits patiently as Mr. Cow shuts and locks the door behind him. Joey opens his mouth to ask his question, but feels a strange sensation over his mouth. It's a rag of sorts. Joey's mind is instantly filled with blackness.

Joey steadily opens his eyes and observes his surroundings. Joey tries to lift up his arm, but it is shackled down. In fact, his entire body is held down by manacles against a cold hard table. Joey's skin prickles and he realizes that he is naked. "M-Mr. Cow?" Joey asks nervously, his eyes vigorously scanning the room. Pupils dilate as he becomes aware of an unusual sensation on his lower regions.

Something warm and wet blankets his exposed cock. Peering down, Joey sees that it is Mr. Cow. Mr. Cow wraps his tongue around Joey's length, tugging it gently up and down as Joey's tiny member grew against his lips. Joey lets out a small moan as Mr. Cow picks up speed. Joey, still unsure about what exactly is happening, begins to feel a burning sensation in his balls. "Mr. Cow…" Joey groans, his face flushed. Joey's dick swells. He is about to climax. Just as Joey prepares to release, he feels a sharp slicing pain against his cock. Joey cries in agony, watching Mr. Cow stand up. Mr. Cow flashes Joey a fiendish smile and reveals Joey's severed cock between his flat bicuspids.

Joey wails in acute pain. Tears stream down his face, unable to look away from Mr. Cow's devilish grin. The cow greedily swallows Joey's amputated dick, moaning as the bleeding member slides down the inside of his throat. Joey winces, feeling the red liquid spray from his injury, coating his lower stomach and inner thighs with thick red blood. He will never know how many licks it takes to get to his center.

Mr. Cow disappears from sight. Joey cannot hear anything over his own sharp cries. Mr. Cow returns, displaying a long piece of metal, one end glowing hot. Joey's howls become louder, bouncing off the walls of the room. Mr. Cow lowers the scolding metal and pushes it against the stub that remains of Joey's penis. Hot flesh sizzles against the metal rod, steam escaping all around the wound as it blackens. Joey's screams intensify, his voice growing scratchy. His eyes seem to pop out of his head and his nostrils flare. Tears ripple down the boy's distorted face. The last Joey hears above his miserable wails is the low cackle of Mr. Cow. Everything fades into darkness.

Joey opens his heavy lids, exhausted. His will is broken. His body in pain. The boy just wanted to go home. He sees a familiar face standing before him. It wasn't Mr. Cow, but a family friend-Mr. Fox. Joey's eyes widen at this blessing. "Please Mr. Fox, please help me," he begs, tears returning to his eyes. His naked body quivers underneath the metal restraints. "Please Mr. Fox I need help. I don't want to be here," Joey spurts between sobs, searching Mr. Fox's expression frantically through his blurred vision. Nothing can be seen past Mr. Fox's darkened shades. It is as though Mr. Fox stared down, scrutinizing the boy with black pupiless eyes. Mr. Fox begins to move his arm. Back and forth, back and forth. It moves closer to the chained boy before receding away.

Several moments pass until Joey registers what is happening. Mr. Fox will not help Joey. He is masturbating over Joey's weak, blood-stained, naked body. Mr. Fox continues his cycle of motion for a few long minutes. He climbs on top of Joey's table, his erect dick dripping precum over Joey's cute innocent face. The caked tears made Joey's face sticky, turning on Mr. Fox even more. Joey opens his mouth to scream, but it is blocked as Mr. Fox slams his dick against the back of Joey's throat. Joey gags, the tears brimming his eyes begin to spill over and drip down on the panel that holds him steady. Mr. Fox thrusts hard, his dick pushing against Joey's throat. Puke launches itself out of Joey's gullet, sliding back to his throat along the roof of his mouth. His puke is whisked with Mr. Fox's long cock and shoved back down the boy's throat. Joey gives a muffled scream as he chokes on his own vomit.

Mr. Fox glares down at Joey. "How many licks does it take to get to my center?" he asks maniacally, slamming his dick one last time down Joey's burning esophagus. The fox releases his seed into the boy's gorge and pulls out. Joey coughs and sputters on the horrid mixture of vomit and cum lining his throat.

Mr. Fox climbs off of the table and stands up tall. He pulls out a walking cane and heads towards the door at the back of the room. Mr. Cow holds out his hand, a warm smile complementing his rosy cheeks. Mr. Fox nods, placing a roll of bills into the cow's outstretched hand. Then, he opens the door and makes his way up a set of creaky stairs.

Joey hears another person enter the room; muffled voices he can't quite make out. A figure comes into view. Old man Mr. Turtle displaying a full erection as he approaches the ten year old. Joey bursts into tears. "Why? Why?" Joey wails hysterically, his eyes squeezed shut.

"I like to play with my toys," Mr. Turtle whispers, his hot breath against Joey's tiny ear. Mr. Turtle begins to nibble on Joey's flesh. It almost tickled. Within minutes, however, the nibbles turned into hellish bites. Teeth pierce through Joey's flesh. The boy screams out in agony, feeling his skin being ripped off his own body. Diligently opening his eyes, Joey watches in horror as the turtle uses his teeth to yank chunks of flesh off of Joey's abdomen and arms. Blood pours from the jagged saliva covered wounds.

Precum oozes across Joey's body. The salty juices enter Joey's lesions, sending a stabbing sensation along Joey's frail body. Joey desperately tries to say something, anything, but all that escapes his mouth are the squeaks of a tortured animal. Mr. Turtle disappears out of Joey's peripheral vision. He returns with a small set of keys. Joey's eyes draw a faint glimmer of hope as Mr. Turtle unlocks the boy's wrists. Joey's arms are free. The boy nearly cries in delight. A sickening snapping sound crackles against Joey's ear and a sharp pain shoots up his left arm. He tries to move his arm, sending more signals of pain to Joey's brain. Mr. Turtle snapped the boy's arm near the shoulder. Joey isn't given time to comprehend his injury before the second arm is shattered as well. Bones jut out crudely from his flesh. Mr. Turtle stands to the right of Joey, squeezing his broken arm.

Mr. Turtle fishes for something behind him. A cruel smile parts his lips as he reveals a thick knife. Mr. Turtle brings the knife down onto the break in Joey's arm. It lops the appendage clean off. Blood streams from Joey's open stub. It cascades onto the floor like a waterfall and pools beneath Joey's back, forming a lake. Mr. Turtle approaches Joey, his cock dripping and erect. Mr. Turtle plunges his hard member into the mangled flesh of Joey's broken arm. Joey screams a crackled voice of torment as Mr. Turtle thrusts into his squishy muscle. The blood lubricated the turtle, allowing him to push deeper, tearing at Joey's veins and destroying his tissue. Mr. Turtle groans with pleasure as he erupts deep inside of Joey's shoulder, spurting his cum into the boy's flesh. Mr. Turtle pulls out his now flaccid cock, leaving the seizing boy on the table. Just like the former customer, Mr. Turtle pays Mr. Cow and departs up the stairwell.

Joey's eyes take on a lifeless look. His skin grows pallid as he loses blood. With his now dwindled hearing, Joey makes out an all too familiar voice. A voice he knew would never do him harm. It was Mr. Owl. Mr. Owl is here. Mr. Owl, the father of Joey's best friend. The man is practically a saint. Tears of relief stream down Joey's face as Mr. Owl approaches him. "I knew you would come," Joey crackles ecstatically. Adrenaline pumps through his body and the pain almost seems obsolete. "Thank you, thank you," Joey cries weakly, looking up at his savior. Mr. Owl returns a smile. It slowly creeps across his face in a sick sadistic pleasure. Joey is silenced by Mr. Owl's psychotic gaze. He watches Mr. Owl walk around the table. "What… what are you doing?" Joey asks, his voice inflated with terror. Mr. Owl leans down, gingerly lapping at Joey's mangled, flaccid cock. He slides his warm tongue up passed Joey's belly button and pauses against Joey's hard nipple.

Mr. Owl's tongue plays around with the boy's nipple. It is a light, teasing play that Joey has not felt this entire time. "One," Mr. Owl whispers tauntingly. He throws his leg over the table, straddling Joey's thin stomach. Mr. Owl grins a mischievous grin down at the boy. Mr. Owl leans down and plants a passionate kiss against Joey's soft baby-like lips. He forces his tongue down Joey's vomit caked throat. Mr. Owl relishes in Joey's taste. He withdraws, his wild grin still clearly displayed. "Two," says Mr. Owl placidly.

He slides his body upwards, delicately straddling Joey's neck. Mr. Owl pauses, his grin stretching from ear to ear, pinching his cheeks to radiant circles. Joey stares up at Mr. Owl, his sweet round juvenile eyes looking up at his protector. Joey wouldn't mind feeling Mr. Owl's cock in his throat. He knew that he can rely on Mr. Owl.

Mr. Owl chuckles as he plunges his cock into Joey's left eye socket. Joey shrieks as his brain matter is churned by the owl's thick cock. His juices slop around his head and squirt out his tiny eye socket. Mr. Owl's cock pulsates as he feels the soft pulp of Joey's brain slap his member. He pumps harder, feeling Joey seize underneath his body. Joey goes through a series of intense seizures as his brain enters a state of traumatic injury. The vibrations of Joey's shaking body only turn Mr. Owl on more. He thrusts harder, hearing the satisfying squish as Joey bites off his own tongue. Mr. Owl pumps into Joey's empty socket, turning Joey's brain to a soft mush.

Mr. Owl's balls begin to feel a familiar sensation. Joey's body grows limp as he breathes his last breath. Feeling nothing, his brain has become a puddle sloshing in his skull. Mr. Owl leans down, his hot breath blowing against Joey's ear. "Three," the owl whispers, climaxing inside of Joey's lifeless body.


End file.
